


Remember, You Have to Remember

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [27]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: The battle against Solas comes to somber end--no big battle, no tears in the veil, just one dead elf.
Relationships: Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2018 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	Remember, You Have to Remember

Solas’ dug his toes into the frozen earth of the Frostbacks and stared at the towers cutting swaths of darkness across the twilit sky. Tarasyl’an Te’las—Skyhold—had been empty almost four years now. Oriana and what was left of the Inquisition had left the castle as soon as they realized Solas’ plans and his ties to the land. It hadn’t been hard to find their new location as she chased him across all of Thedas, both of them leaving a regrettable trail of bodies in their wake. Now the time had come to make his final move. To complete one last spell in his place of power. To bring down the Veil. It hadn’t cost much. Only a piece of his soul. He turned and gazed at the expansive idol of Fen’Harel, the marble wolf crouched and ready to strike, his emerald eyes glowing fiercely against the white stone. 

Against his better judgement he let his eyes wonder down. A drop of blood marred the white wolf’s paw. At the edge of the base a line of blood dripped until it met a wide puddle of crimson. He swallowed the lump growing in his throat and blinked repeatedly, his eyes as dry as the Wastes during winter. Oriana lay contorted by the base of the Fen’Harel idol, her leg twisted at a wrong angle and her mouth open in a gentle slope.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, bending down and brushing the hair behind her ear, shuddering at the chill of her skin. “None of this was in vain. I will remember everything. Every detail. Every laugh, kiss, smile. Every fight. Every time you threw a book at my face or cursed at me in Elvish. Every time you snuck up behind me and wrapped your arms around my middle in a delicate embrace. Every detail.”

He swallowed hard, the lump still persisting, and stood facing the wide expanse of the valley once more. He raised his stave to the sky and began to pull the mana from the air, one last thought running through his head before the complex spell encompassed him, ‘Remember. You must remember.”


End file.
